Fairy Tail: Civil War (Revised)
by DaRealSoru
Summary: \AU/ After a new law states that all guilds must officially merge with the Fiore Imperial Army, the Fairy Tail guild is split in two. On one side is Gray and his team, who agree to obey the new law. And on the other side is Natsu and his team, who refuse to obey. And in the midst of it all, a new evil is lurking behind the scenes. Rated for violence, language, and character death.
1. Prologue

_Fairy Tail: Civil War_

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hello ladies and gentlemen! I am extremely sorry for taking so long to update this story. I thank you for all of the support that you guys have given me the past several months with this. After taking several months of not writing, I have fully caught up to the manga, and it has given me inspiration to continue this. However...as you can see...I have started this story from the beginning. The reasons are:**

 **#1: I had forgotten how much of the story had gone, so I thought that it would be better if I started from scratch.**

 **#2: Like I said, I had finished catching up to the manga, and the manga had given me not only inspiration to continue, but also a better time era to do this story.**

 **#3: I have practiced a lot of writing in my off time, so I will be able to describe what happens a whole lot better.**

 **I hope that you all understand, and believe me, this is going to be bigger and better than it was before! I hope that you enjoy this. And if you do, please remember to comment with your opinions, suggestions, questions, and all that fun jazz.**

 **Also, before anyone does get in my face about this, this story** _ **does**_ **take place in an alternate universe, but the only difference is that Makarov is still at Fairy Tail! Now, for the timeline: this takes place directly after the Avatar arc, so before the Alvarez/Spriggan arcs.**

 **One last thing, I swear! I am also working on a fan-fiction based entirely in Edolas. I'll keep you guys updated on that. Now then, enjoy the rebirth of "Fairy Tail: Civil War"! :D**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima and A-1 Pictures!**

* * *

 **Prologue:**

Smoke, fire, blood, death, and destruction...all that the human eye could see in every direction. Ladies and gentlemen...welcome to the once-peaceful city of Magnolia. This city with a population of several thousand, and which used to be a very popular tourist attraction in the kingdom of Fiore, was now reduced to nothing but ashes and dust. The thousands of people who used to happily live in this once-thriving city had all vanished, with no living creature to be found. The large building that had used to house the guild that had won what was known as the best Grand Magic Games, "Fairy Tail", had been utterly destroyed; bits and pieces of the stone bricks, wood benches, and glass panes that made up the once-breathtaking guild hall now laid scattered, broken, and crumbled across the ground. And near where the entrance of the guild hall used to be laid the flag of the Fairy Tail guild, now ripped and torn into pieces. What had caused all of this widespread destruction, that had completely obliterated the city's beauty? The answer to that question is quite simple:

Civil War...

Outside of the game of where the once-proud guild hall stood, two individuals stood facing each other amidst the smoke and flames. In the sky, lightning crack and flashed, and thunder roared as the thick, heavy black smoke blocked out the little light that the moon was giving; giving the city only one source of light: The multiple fires that had lit up the city like a Roman Candle, which gave the sky an eerie red/orange/pink color.

One of the individuals was flung by his opponent into one of the few buildings still standing, which collapsed in on itself, giving off a cloud of dust which added to the black smoke.

"There is no where else for you to run, Natsu." The black-haired man who had thrown his opponent into the building said quietly. He was dressed...well...half-dressed would be more appropriate. He wore dark-green pants that went down and over part of his black boots. Over his bare chest he wore a silver necklace which resembled a sword with a sword in it. Attached to the right side of his pants was a metal bracelet and chain, and below his collarbone was a dark-blue stamp...which showed the emblem of the proud guild that he was a member of. "You might as well just give up." He said sternly.

His opponent stood up and grinned as the black-haired wizard spoke to him. He was a lean, muscular young man who was around average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, and spiky pink-colored hair. He wore a sleeveless, gold-trimmed black waistcoat, which was left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest. A gold-trimmed black cloth hung around his waist and reached down to his knees, held by a leather-brown belt with an oval-shaped silver buckle. He wore white knee-length trousers, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals, and a scale-patterned scarf that was flung around his neck. Just below his right shoulder was a red stamp that revealed the same symbol as the other man's.

"Heh," The man known as Natsu grinned as he dusted himself off. "That was a good shot. Never would've thought that we'd end up fightin' like this, Gray." Natsu narrowed his black eyes as he turned and glared at his opponent, who nodded slightly.

"Same, but it is your own fault!" Gray responded. He began to place his hands in front of him as a icy light-gray-blueish mist began to form and circle him. "If it wasn't for your stubbornness, we would have never needed to fight like this."

"My stubbornness!?" Natsu retorted angrily. "You guys are the ones who started it!"

"I've tried talking to you many times, Natsu." Gray shook his head sadly as his hands connected with each other. At the sight of it, Natsu clenched his fist as flames began to envelop around it. "But it appears that your mind is set." The black-haired wizard closed his eyes for a moment, and then opened them once again. "Let's finish this!"

"Sounds good to me!" Natsu shouted as the two fighters threw themselves at each other. "This ends now!"

Now, you might be wondering, why are these two, who were not only members of the same Fairy Tail guild which we had seen earlier, but were also close friends, fighting against each other like this? The answer lies several weeks in the past, and it is there where we shall go, so that the events that are now taking place may make sense.

..

..

To be continued...

* * *

 **A/N: There you go guys! The prologue of the revised version of "Fairy Tail: Civil War"! I will be working on this a lot more now that I have inspiration, so expect a bunch of updates heading your way! :D**

 **Also, I have not one, not two, but THREE other fan-fictions related to Fairy Tail planned, so prepare to see some more Fairy Tail related stuff. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed, and I will see you in the next chapter!**


	2. The Summons

_Chapter 1: The Summons_

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Holy cow guys! I did not expect all of you to check out the revised version so quickly! You have no idea how happy that makes me! Thank you all so much! I promise that I will try my best not to let you down! :D**

 **Moheart7: I am glad that you are enjoying this! The cover art that I used for this was actually drawn by Hiro Mashima himself. :)**

 **GrayBlueSky: OMG! Thank you for your kind words! They brought a huge smile to my face when I read them! I certainly hope that you will enjoy this just as much (if not more) than the original!**

 **Okay, let's get a couple extra things out of the way that I didn't mention in the Prologue. First of all, I do not have an official schedule for uploading chapters, and the reasons behind that is school, me creating an original album, and starting up a gaming channel. I will be updating this as often as I can, however; and there should be at least one update per week (unless I'm too busy to finish writing a chapter. Because after all: Quality beats quantity!).**

 **Also...unrelated question about the story, but has anybody else fully caught up to the manga? Just curious...I WANT THE ANIME TO COME BACK, LOL! xDD**

 **Now then, enough of me blabbing. I shall leave you to read the chapter. :D**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima and A-1 Pictures!**

* * *

Several weeks earlier, the lovely city of Magnolia was in a much more peaceful state than when we had last seen it. The city was bustling with hundreds of busy people doing their own business: Some of them were going into shops across town, some of them leaving shops, some of them rushing to wherever they needed to be, and then there were some who were just enjoying the day; as the day was quite beautiful. The sun was shining radiantly behind the few clouds that dared to try to block its bright glow. The birds chirped, danced, and sang merrily as a cool breeze blew ever so gently over the city, making the temperature feel like perfection itself.

In the middle of this busy city, there stood a tall, grand-looking building that sported an orange flag with an emblem on it, waving gently in the wind. That building was the guild hall of the one and only guild in Magnolia: Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail was known throughout the whole kingdom of Fiore as being not only one of the rowdiest guilds around, but also for being one of the most accomplished. Not long ago, the guild had helped save the kingdom from complete destruction when a dark guild called Tartaros attacked. Fairy Tail, together with their many allies, managed to destroy the dark guild, and helped to restore the peace to Fiore.

Today, the guild was bustling with activity. Ever since the guild re-assembled, they had been receiving a ton of job requests; more requests than they ever had before! Members of the guild were rushing out of the hall, spend some time to complete their job, and when they finished, they rushed back to the guild hall to accept yet another job. It had been like this ever since the guild officially got back together two weeks ago. Inside of the guild hall itself, the guild members who were not currently accepting jobs were relaxing in the main room; many of them eating and drinking the refreshments that a white-haired girl with a cheerful smile was passing out. As she got back to the counter after serving everyone, the peaceful atmosphere of the guild vanished as the front door slammed open.

"WE MADE IT BACK ALIVE!" A pink-haired man shouted triumphantly, at which several of the guild members laughed. This pink-haired man was the same one that we saw earlier: The one named Natsu. With him were two other individuals, and above them flew a blue cat.

As they walked into the building, a girl with blonde hair walked up to them with a smile. "Welcome back guys!" She said cheerfully. "How did it..." Her voice trailed off as she noticed that the two boys who had walked in were completely covered from head-to-toe with white bandages. They looked almost like the mummies of Egypt, except that the boy with black hair had a huge bruise over his left cheek, and the pink-haired one had two black eyes, which made him look like a racoon. "What happened to you guys?" She asked.

Neither of the two boys answered her, chiefly because they were both terrified of the red-headed girl towering over them from behind. After a couple seconds of awkward silence, the blue cat answered the question.

"Natsu and Gray got into a fight while we were on the job." He told her. "Erza told them to cut it out, but they didn't listen. When she tried to stop them, they ended up punching her." The blonde girl looked at the two boys, who said nothing with their mouths, but their eyes showed that the flying blue cat was telling the truth. "You should have been there, Lucy!" The blue cat continued. "Erza was chasing Natsu and Gray around for ten minutes straight! I don't think I've ever seen them scream like that! It was so funny!" It was quite obvious that the cat found the boys' misadventure humorous, and Lucy could see him trying (unsuccessfully) to hold in his laughter.

"They ruined a perfectly good cheesecake." Erza said quietly. Lucy immediately understood. Despite being one of the strongest wizards of Fairy Tail, Erza Scarlet had this incredible obsession with cheesecake...or really with anything sweet, for that matter. Lucy had learned not to mess with Erza whenever she was enjoying a sweet snack, as she had seen Natsu and Gray get pummeled multiple times for it, and she had nearly made that mistake once. She shook her head as she recalled the many times that Natsu had "accidentally" knocked Erza's cake onto the floor, which always resulted in her beating the ever-living tar out of him. Her line of thought was suddenly interrupted by the sound of Gray's voice.

"If you hadn't been goofing off, we would never have hit her!" He snarled angrily at Natsu, who immediately snapped back with even more anger.

"Hey! It wasn't my fault!" He shouted. "If you hadn't been so busy making fun of Happy, I wouldn't have punched you in the mouth!"

"He started it, Fire Cracker!"

"Say that to my face, Ice Fingers!"

"All right, I said that he started it!"

As the two boys continued shouting and bickering at each other, a petite girl with blue hair shook her head with disapproval. "Gosh," she said quietly. "They sure are noisy."

"Pfft!" A rough voice agreed with her. The voice came from a man with black hair, who was currently in the middle of a meal...of scraps of metal. "It's pathetic."

"If you hadn't been such a pick-wick, Erza wouldn't have interfered!" Gray shouted at Natsu.

"Yeah? Well if you hadn't been making fun of Happy, she would've had no need to!"

"Like I said, he started it!"

"Did not!"

"Did too, you Fire Eater!"

"Ice Freak!"

"WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP!?" A voice shouted from the other side of the room. The voice echoed across the large room until it was booming so loud that it was almost deafening. Lucy jumped at the sound of it, and Natsu and Gray immediately grew silent. As Lucy turned around towards the door, she saw a short, elderly man stomping towards the two boys, a look of disapproval written clearly on his face. "You two rascals should know better than arguing and insulting each other like that!" He scolded them. "Fairy Tail is meant to be a family. You cannot be a family if you are always screaming and shouting at each other like a bunch of toddlers!"

"...Yes, Gramps." Gray made a visible attempt to calm down, while Natsu stuck his tongue out at the ice-wizard, and then turned his head. After looking at the two boys for a minute longer, the old man sighed and walked towards the counter, muttering under his breath. Erza went over to the with him, while Gray was getting "nursed" by a blue-haired girl who, after walking in and seeing Gray covered in bandages, had come running to him, and was now fervently kissing his bandaged arm...despite Gray's awkward attempts to reassure her that there was no need, and him asking her to stop. Happy, the blue cat, had gone off to talk with Carla and Pantherlily, the other two Exceeds in the guild; which left Lucy alone with Natsu, who simply walked to the corner of the hall, sat down in a chair, and sulked.

"You know, Natsu," a tall, muscular man leaned back in his chair to look at the pouting pink-head. "It takes a real Man to knock a cake out of Erza's hand."

"Brother!" A girl with short, white hair rebuked. "Don't say that!"

"A really stupid one..." The man eating metal growled as he finished his meal. "But then again, that does pretty much describe Natsu." The short, blue-haired girl looked at the man and shook her head, at which the man simply rolled his eyes. Just then, the front door of the guild hall opened up again, and a short woman with light-colored hair walked in.

The woman was slender and short, a blue rose ornament on the left side of her head. Her clothing consisted of a clock that was clasped together by a star-shaped clip, with feathery protrusions that covered her chest, shoulders, and mid-back; as well as over her blouse and shorts. The cloak flared at her feet, where it divided into flowing sections that were secured by ribbons. She wore a black pair of socks that stopped at her mid-thighs, and she wore white shoes.

As she walked into the guild hall, she looked around with uncertainty, and she stood awkwardly at the doorway until Lucy walked up to her with a smile.

"Yukino!" She exclaimed as she hugged her friend. "What brings you out here?"

The woman smiled as she hugged Lucy back. "Hello, Lucy!" She greeted cheerfully. "It's good to see you again. I came here to see Master Makarov."

"Over here!" The old man said at the counter, waving his hand. Yukino bowed politely to Lucy, and then walked up to him. "Well, what is it that you would like?" He asked curiously. "What brings a member of Sabretooth all the way out here? Would you like a drink?"

"Um...no, thank you." Yukino said awkwardly. "I'm actually here with a message from the royal family."

"Oh?" Makarov questioned. "What is it?" Not wanting to miss anything, he put down his mug of beer and gave his whole attention to the woman. The entire guild quieted down to hear what was going to be said.

"Her Highness, Princess Hisui, asked me to tell you that you have been summoned to the palace." She explained. "Apparently, all of the Guild Masters are being summoned for some sort of meeting. I am to escort you to the palace."

"Are you sure that you want to take him alone?" Lucy asked, slightly concerned. She knew that Makarov was a bit of a pervert, so the thought of her friend escorting him to the palace alone worried her.

"Oh, I won't be alone." Yukino answered. "Rufus is outside waiting. The two of us will be escorting Master Makarov."

"All right," Makarov quickly downed the rest of his beer, and then stood up. "I'm ready." He started to walk with Yukino to the door, but half-way there he stopped and looked back. "Mira, you're in charge." He said. "I'll see you all when I get back."

"Have fun, Master!" Mira, the white-haired girl we saw passing out refreshments earlier, smiled as she waved at the two. Makarov didn't respond, but he instead nodded to Yukino, who nodded back, and the two walked out of the guild hall, the door closing behind them.

..

..

To be continued...

* * *

 **A/N: And there you go guys! Chapter 1 of "Fairy Tail: Civil War (Revised Edition)"! There are a couple of things that I want to quickly say about the changes of this chapter:**

 **Like I said previously, this takes place between the Avatar and Alvarez arcs, so I had to make a reference to Tartaros in there. It seemed more appropriate to mention Tartaros instead of the Grand Magic Games, as Tartaros was the most recent.**

 **Natsu's entrance was actually from Episode 2 of the anime. I recently got my two younger sisters into Fairy Tail, and we have been watching the anime from the beginning, and that has always been one of my favorite lines from early in the anime.**

 **I decided to make Natsu and Gray's argument a bit longer, so we can have a couple more characters talk; which is also why I had Elfman and Lisanna talk a bit more in this version.**

 **I also decided that Gray would be the one who would visibly try to control his anger, simply because it seemed like Natsu would be the more immature one, so him sticking his tongue out at Gray seemed more appropriate then the other way around.**

 **And the biggest change of all: Yukino telling the news instead of Lahar. The reason for that is obvious: Lahar isn't in this version. Don't know why? Check out the Tartaros Arc, you'll find out. Now then, why Yukino? I was debating on which member of Sabretooth to send (Sting or Yukino), and I decided that Yukino would be more appropriate for this.**

 **Now then, thank you so much for reading this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed! If you did, please be sure to comment with your opinions, suggestions, questions, concerns, or anything. I love to here from you! Anyway, I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**

 **~Soru**


	3. A New Job

_Chapter 2: A New Job_

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hello everybody! First of all, thank you all for the support that you guys have been giving me! All of your kind words is what motivates me to continue writing! It means more to me than you might realize, so I thank you for that! :D**

 **colossalblackening: When I first saw that Hiro Mashima made the poster, that same thought came to my head, haha! I am glad that you are enjoying the story! And don't worry, I have a lot of things planned that will hopefully catch at least a few people off guard. ;)**

 **SjinXephonis: Thank you so much! Your comment made my day! I will do my absolute best not to let you down!**

 **Now, one quick thing, and then I will leave you to the chapter. If you read the original, this was as far as I got before I went on a hiatus for over three months. So after this chapter, it will be all new for you guys, and I'm excited for that...and I hope you guys are as well!**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter! :D**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima and A-1 Pictures!**

* * *

Natsu watched as the Fairy Tail master walked out with Yukino, and after a couple of minutes after the door closed, he stood up, stretched, and yawned quite loudly. "Hey, Luce," he said as he yawned. "Me and Happy are gonna head out on a job. You wanna join us?"

 _I wonder what the meeting is about..._ Lucy thought to herself. _I hope everything is alright._ At the sound of Natsu's voice, Lucy snapped herself back to reality. "Sure!" She looked at her pink-haired friend and nodded energetically.

Natsu's resulting grin stretched from ear to ear, and within half a second he had ripped a piece of paper hanging from a billboard near the wall, grabbed both Lucy and Happy by the hand, and rushed out of the door, all the while laughing loudly in glee. Happy squealed unhappily as Natsu pulled him from Carla, and Lucy tried to hold in her laughter as she saw how excited Natsu was. Mirajane watched as the three friends rushed out of the door and silently laughed to herself. _Oh dear,_ she thought. _There he goes running off again._ She shook her head as she focused back to her work.

"Man, that Natsu sure is pumped over something." Elfman remarked as the door swung back and forth for several minutes after Natsu slammed through it.

"You have to love his energy, though." Levy, the short, blue-haired girl we saw earlier, said with a smile on her face.

"Just wish he was a bit quieter..." Gajeel, the man who was eating metal before, grumbled quietly.

"Well, to be fair," a black cat pointed out. "You sometimes get quite loud, Gajeel."

"Never that loud..."

Natsu's excitement lasted for roughly fifteen minutes...and immediately ended when he found himself on a train speeding toward Port Hargeon. "Why...?" He groaned miserably as the train made a sharp curve on the tracks, which slammed the already-sick wizard roughly against the window (which surprisingly didn't even crack). "Why did we have to take a stupid train?"

"It's your own fault, Natsu." Happy shrugged as he hungrily scarfed down the fish that he was going to share with Carla. ( _I'll get her an even bigger one!_ He had decided before he began eating). "You were so pumped up for this job that you completely forgot that the best way to get there is by train."

"You know, you could've offered to fly him there, Happy." Lucy pointed out.

"Are you kidding?" Happy chuckled mischievously. "If I did that, I would have missed seeing this. He was so excited for this job, I wanted him to feel the experience of getting there the way that most people do...by train. And besides, I can't carry more than one person for very long. We would've had to take a train anyway."

"Screw...you, Happy..." Natsu groaned as his face grew several shades bluer, making his face look like a ripe blueberry.

 _So much for friends helping each other out._ Lucy shook her head as Happy stuck out his tongue at his suffering friend, and she decided to change the topic. "So...what exactly is this job?" She asked.

"Natsu?" Happy looked at his friend. "Do you want to tell her?" Although Happy was trying to hide it...although not very well...Lucy could see that he was enjoying every single moment of Natsu's suffering.

"Can you do it?" Natsu pleaded as the train jerked to the side again.

"Nope." Happy shrugged. "You were so pumped about this job that you didn't even tell me what it was."

Natsu groaned again, and Lucy shook her head with compassion. The rest of the long trip chiefly consisted of Happy making sarcastic remarks to Natsu, who was too weak to say anything back. After what seemed like an eternity, the train finally pulled into Port Hargeon, and as soon as the door opened Natsu jumped out of the train...well...fell out from his excitement would be more accurate. He fell flat on his face, which resulted in a gasp from Lucy, a questioning look from the doorman and other pedestrians, and a snicker from Happy. Natsu kissed the ground multiple times, and then stood up and jumped up and down. "WE'RE HERE!" He shouted gleefully. His face beamed as he energetically stomped the ground multiple times with his feet, which resulted in many passerby's giving him weird looks. "No more trains!" He announced triumphantly. "Solid ground at last!"

"Aye, sir!" Happy chimed in.

"Oh, Natsu..." Lucy felt embarrassed at Natsu acting like a toddler, but she couldn't help but smile at his happiness. _Perhaps it's because it's here where I first met Natsu and Happy._ She thought in the back of her head.

A couple of minutes later, Lucy found herself walking alongside Natsu and Happy down one of the busier streets of Port Hargeon. It was the middle of a work day, so the streets were crowded. "So, Natsu," Lucy inquired. "What is the job that you picked out?"

"Oh! That's right!" Natsu exclaimed. "I forgot to tell you!"

"Even though I already said that." Happy shrugged.

Natsu didn't answer the blue cat, but instead he energetically pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. "A bunch of guys broke into a bunch of banks and stole a lot of crap." He said as he aimlessly walked down the street. "So we were hired to take 'em out." He grinned as he clenched his fist. Natsu was one of those people who didn't care how tough a challenge was: if it involved using his fists, he was happy.

"Maybe we should ask around?" Lucy suggested as the trio made their way to the end of the street.

"Sure." Natsu agreed. He looked around and spotted a group of men standing outside on of the taller buildings. "Oi!" He called out to them as he walked up. "Have you guys seen any thieves around here?" He asked casually as he walked up to them.

The six men all wore identical brown robes that covered most of their faces, which Lucy thought was strange, as it was the middle of the day. Lucy felt a cold shiver go down her spine as Natsu carelessly walked up to the group. One of the men swiftly threw a punch at the strawberry-haired wizard, while the other five pulled curved, rusty-looking knives out of their robes.

"Well, I think we just found them, Lucy!" Happy exclaimed as Lucy backed up nervously.

The man who threw the punch at Natsu expected the young man to cower in fear, or to fall to the ground when his fist slammed into his face with a loud "SMACK!" sound.

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed as the man's fist made contact with the side of her friend's face.

To the robed man's surprise, Natsu grinned as he grabbed his attacker's arm, and with a swift motion, he slammed his knee in to the man's stomach, knocking the breath out of him. By then, the other five men had all swarmed on Natsu, and were attempted to stab him with their knives. The Dragonslayer moved back and forth with complete ease, and dodged their attacks like it was nothing. He dodged for a couple seconds, and then he would strike, and then he would go back to dodging: hitting one man in the stomach, another in the kneecap, and a third squarely in his face.

"Yeah! Beat them up, Natsu!" Happy cheered.

"You know, you could help him too." Lucy pointed out.

"So could you." Happy returned, at which Lucy didn't respond. "But don't worry," the blue cat continued. "Natsu's got this in the bag!"

Lucy attention turned back to the fight as the sound of a large explosion was heard. When she turned back to the scene, she was surprised at what she saw...although she did partially expect it: A huge crater had appeared in the middle of the street, a couple of buildings were now in complete shambles, and smoke was rolling up from the ground. Natsu was grinning as crimson flames licked and roared around him. At the sound of the explosion, the civilians nearby ran for their lives, and at the sight of the flames around Natsu, the five remaining robed men backed up in fear.

"What the...what in the hell are you!?" One of them asked fearfully.

"He's a wizard!" Another shouted, horrified as he started to back up. However, before he could get away, Natsu had sped at him with such speed, and dealt him such a devastating blow that the resulting explosion surprised even Lucy. The unfortunate man was flung through a nearby building, which collapsed in pieces on top of him. As Natsu turned around, Lucy saw that a part of his shirt had been ripped off during the fight, and that his shoulder was exposed.

The robed men stared at the Dragonslayer with terror as he walked towards him, and the froze in fear when the saw the red mark on his shoulder.

"No...is he-?"

"He's one of _those_ guys!?"

"It's a Fairy Tail wizard!"

One of the robed men, who was apparently the leader of the gang, pulled a long, red sword out of his robe and pointed at Natsu. "Don't just stand there, you cowards!" He shouted angrily. "Whoever kills that wizard gets the Shinku Stone, as well as all of the loot from the last job!"

Motivated by that thought, the men all rushed at Natsu together. The pink-haired man cupped both of his hands toward his mouth. "All right! I'm going to blow you all away!" He grinned, and then he took a deep breath. "Fire Dragon...ROAR!" He shouted as a torrent of scarlet flames burst from his mouth. An instant later, a huge explosion that rocked the entire city, and caused waves that nearly capsized several ships in the harbor, was heard; and in the midst of it was Natsu, grinning and laughing as he looked around him. In front of him was a huge path of destruction that stretched for miles: Buildings demolished, fires crackling on the ground, the very earth was scorched, with the ground being a mix of black, red, and orange...and at the end of the path were the five robed men, who had just received the beating of their lives.

"Typical Natsu." Happy shrugged as his friend pumped his fist into the air with glee.

"Yeah, but would you look at this!?" Lucy exclaimed, looking at the destruction. "He went overboard! Look at all of that damage!"

Happy merely shrugged, and Lucy turned back towards Natsu, who was dancing around excited, like a kid who just got his first bike. A scarlet colored rock rolled to his feet, and he picked it up and put it in his pocket. _Awesome!_ He thought. _A souvenir!_ Despite all of the damage that he had just caused, Lucy couldn't help but smile as she watched Natsu.

...

Several hours later, in the capital city of Crocus, it was much more peaceful than at Port Hargeon. Despite it being nearly midnight, the city was full of activity. The city lights shone brightly on the thousands of people walking, and the full moon was playing and dancing with the stars in the sky, having a conversation that none of the humans down on Earth could hear. And even if they could hear, they wouldn't be able to understand what was being said.

In the Imperial Palace, Yukino, and Master Makarov had just arrived in the grand hall, after being escorted by two guards (Yukino's comrade, Rufus, had gone back to his guild). They were greeted by a muscular, well-built man of around average height. He had deep set eyes and high cheekbones, and a small scar that ran from his left temple to the edge of his thick eyebrows. His hair was dark and wavy, sticking up around his head, and he had prominent sideburns that joined into a curved, pointed beard. He wore a suit of armor, and it was apparent that he was a man of authority.

"Master Makarov," he greeted with a slight bow. "I hope that you have arrived in Crocus safely."

"Mm, yes. Thanks to Miss Yukino." Makarov nodded, and when he complimented her, Yukino blushed slightly.

"Her Highness is currently wrapping up an important meeting with an ambassador from Alakitasia."

"The Western Continent?" Makarov asked curiously. "What for, General?"

"I do not know." The General admitted. "But from what I overheard, it seemed to be about trade relations with the Alvarez Empire."

"I see..."

Just then, the door opened, and two individuals walked out. The first was a man with spectacles, and was of average height. The other was a beautiful young woman with long, green hair. The woman turned to the man as they walked out.

"Please tell His Majesty, the Emperor, that I appreciate his concerns, and that I am grateful for his offer. But please inform him that my mind is set, and that we will not be requiring his help in rebuilding."

The man she was addressing was, like was said earlier, bespectacled, and of average height. He had long, white hair, with most of it bunched up into a ponytail, hung by a golden brace. The ponytail hung past his right shoulder, and reached his chest. The rest of his hair was quite messy, with uneven bangs which fell down the sides of his face and between his eyes. He wore a simple pair of dark dress pants and a white collared-dress shirt, which was completely buttoned up with a blue tie, which hug from his neck. Over that he wore a blue trench coat with a white border. Dark markings were diagonally branded from the left shoulder and sleeve, and ran down his coat, which had a high collar that he left unfolded. He wore a long belt that he looped twice around his waist, the belt having a pattern of diamonds running across it. His outfit was completed by a pair of dark shoes with light soles.

"I appreciate your concern, Sir Invel," the woman continued. "But my mind is made up."

The spectacled man nodded, and adjusted his glasses. "Very well." He said in a calm tone. "I understand your feelings, and I will report them to the Emperor." He bowed politely to the woman, and then walked out of the room.

The young woman watched him leave, and then she smiled when she saw Makarov and Yukino. "Oh! Master Makarov!" She exclaimed. "I didn't know you had arrived! I'm sorry that I kept you." She walked up to him and bowed slightly in respect.

"Your Highness." Makarov bowed in respect as she approached him. He looked at the Princess, and even though her eyes shone with kindness; Makarov could see that she was exhausted.

"It's good to see you again." The Princess said as she motioned to Makarov to stop bowing. "We still haven't forgotten the kindness that you and your guild did for all of us during the Tartaros incident."

Makarov nodded. "I understand that you have summoned all of the guild masters for a meeting?" He said, not wanting to keep the Princess busy any longer than what was needed.

"Ahh, so Yukino has already told you." Princess Hisui said, at which Yukino nodded slightly. "Good, thank you, Yukino. Yes, tomorrow morning there will be an important meeting with all of the guild masters, and as the current guild master of Fairy Tail, we needed you to be here."

"I will be honored to attend." Makarov bowed slightly. "But, may I ask what this meeting is about?"

"The meeting is about an important decision that Her Majesty has made concerning the guilds of the kingdom of Fiore." A masculine voice said from behind Makarov, who turned around at the sight of it.

"Ahh, Sir Rickter!" Hisui stood up as she saw him. "I'm glad that you made it back safely."

The man known as Sir Rickter was quite tall...actually, he was the tallest person in the room. He had long, straight brick-red hair that reached down over his shoulders, hazel-colored eyes that were slightly slanted, and his complexion was fine. On his face he wore spectacles that were similar to those that Invel had been wearing. His clothing consisted of a long navy-blue robe with dark-red sleeves that reached down to his feet. Under his robe was a high-collared white shirt that had the official insignia of Fiore on it. He wore white pants that was held up by a simple brown belt, a brick-red cape that matched the color of his hair (which made many people mistakenly think that his hair was much longer than what it actually was), and brown shoes. His voice was calm and soothing, but it held a sense of authority in it.

"I apologize that I am late," he said. "Business took longer than I had expected."

"That is quite alright." Hisui reassured him with a smile. She then turned to the guild master of Fairy Tail. "Sir Rickter, this is Makarov Dreyer, the Guild Master of Fairy Tail. Master Makarov, this is Sir Rickter Treyal, my personal advisor."

Makarov nodded to Rickter, who bowed in respect. "It is an honor to meet you, Master Makarov." He smiled. "I have heard much about your guild."

..

..

To be continued...

* * *

 **A/N: Okie dokie guys! There's Chapter 2 of "Fairy Tail: Civil War (Revised Edition)"! Once again, a few things I want to quickly say about the changes of this chapter:**

 **First of all, in the original version, I felt that the side characters didn't really get a lot of time, so I had a couple of them be a bit more active.**

 **I had a bit more inspiration with the battle between Natsu and the gang this time around. I actually was going to have one of the robed men cut Natsu with his knife, but I couldn't find a good place to put it, so I scrapped the idea, lol.**

 **The biggest change in the chapter was the inclusion of the conversation between Hisui and Invel. Now, before any of you say that Invel isn't supposed to be here at this time, and all that stuff...remember that this is an alternate universe (albeit, the only difference is that Makarov joined Fairy Tail as soon as it got back together, instead of after Avatar. Don't worry, as the story keeps going, the inclusion of Invel will make more sense. Also, yes, I did mention the Alvarez Empire, for reasons that will also be explained later in the story.**

 **I think that's just about everything for this chapter. I want to thank you all once again for reading this story! I really hope that you are all enjoying it! If you did, please be sure to comment with any opinions, suggestions, questions, concerns, or anything else that you have. I love hearing from you! Anyway, I will see you guys in the next chapter!**

 **~Soru**


	4. Declaration

_Chapter 3: Declaration_

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hello ladies and gentlemen! After several months, I have finally returned with another chapter of "Fairy Tail: Civil War"! So first off, I AM SO SORRY FOR THE DELAYS! I have been extremely busy with school and work, so I haven't been able to write at all (I actually forgot about this for awhile), but I recently started re-watching "Fairy Tail" (I got my younger sisters into watching it), and I realized that I need to finish this, and that I had a ton of ideas for it! So here it is, haha! Prepare for a lot of content, people! :D**

 **Anyway, I want to thank you all for the support that you have been giving me! It really, REALLY means a lot!**

 **Valkyrie Elysia: Wait no longer. Here it is, haha! :D**

 **GrayBlueSky: Thank you so much for the support! You've been the biggest supporter of this (both the original and the RE:Make...please someone get that reference)! I will try my best not to disappiont!**

 **Red John: I'm glad you're enjoying the story! I would do longer chapters, but I'm horrible at describing things, so I generally go with shorter chapters. But I am trying to be more descriptive, so who knows? And for what you said about Loke and Gildarts: We'll just have to wait and see how it turns out. I'm honestly curious on how everything will work out.**

 **Wayward Son: We shall see... ;)**

 **AngryBoy13: Glad you're excited! And to answer your question (without spoiling), it will be a little bit of both; although how it will be both, we shall have to wait and see.**

 **SjinXephonis: Thank you so much for the feedback! It really means a lot! I've tried a couple different ways of describing things/people, but this was the one I found to be the easiest (although I do do something slightly different in this chapter).**

 **Anyway, without further ado, here's the next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima and A-1 Pictures!**

* * *

The next morning dawned with the rise of the sun over the eastern sky, beaming brightly and illuminating the land with its cheerful glow. The birds were chirping and singing merrily in tune, and there was a small trace of wet dew on the ground, which gave the land a pleasant, calming scent. There was a slight rustle in the wind from time to time, which caused the grass to gently sway back and forth in the breeze.

We now find ourselves in the Imperial Palace, which is located in the capital city of Crocus. Due to a mysterious summons by Her Highness, Princess Hisui, the Guild Master of the "Fairy Tail" guild, Makarov Dreyer, was even now heading towards the conference hall where the Guild Masters will be assembling. The old man was following an armed guard to the room, and had a concerned expression written on his face as he recalled the conversation that had transpired the previous evening:

...

 _"The meeting is about an important decision that Her Majesty has made, which will concern all of the official wizard guilds in the kingdom of Fiore." The man known as Sir Rickter said to Makarov. He then turned to the Princess. "I apologize that I am so late," he said, bowing in respect. "Business took a bit longer than I had expected."_

 _"That is quite alright." Hisui reassured him with a smile. She then looked at the Guild Master of "Fairy Tail". "Sir Rickter, this is Makarov Dreyer, the current Guild Master of Fairy Tail." She introduced. "Master Makarov, this is Sir Rickter Treyal, my personal advisor and assistant."_

 _Makarov nodded to Rickter, who bowed his head in respect. "It is an honor to be able to meet you, Master Makarov." He smiled graciously. "I have heard much about your guild."_

 _Makarov bowed as a response. "Likewise." He said. After he spoke, he straightened himself, and looked at the Princess with a strange look in his eye. "If I may," he asked. "What is this decision that you have come too?"_

 _Sir Rickter shook his head in disapproval. "Unfortunately, you are unable to know until tomorrow morning." He told him. "The rest of the Guild Masters must be present when Her Highness explains it." He looked at the Princess, who gave a nod in agreement. "However," he continued. "I will say that this decision is not only for the greater good of the wizard guilds, but for the whole kingdom of Fiore."_

...

"Thank you all for attending this meeting." Princess Hisui said graciously to the Guild Master who had assembled in the large room. In the middle of the room was a large oval-shaped table, around which were over sixty chairs, which were all occupied by various Guild Masters. Many more were standing behind the chairs, as there were not quite enough for all of them to be seated. There were many men and women who had received the Princess's request to attend the meeting, and among them were some of the most recognized Guild Masters in all of Fiore: Sting Eucliffe, the master of "Sabretooth"; Bob, the founder and Guild Master of "Blue Pegasus"; Ooba Babasaama, the master of "Lamia Scale"; Goldmine, the master of the "Quatro Cerberus" guild; Makarov, the current Guild Master of "Fairy Tail", and many more. In all, there were over 150 people who were assembled in that conference hall. "I know that you are all quite busy with your guilds, so I appreciate all of you being able to come." Princess Hisui continued. "I asked you all to come because I have come to a decision: A new law will be passed that will be affecting guilds all over the kingdom."

"Oh?" One man said. "What is it, Your Majesty?" This man was Goldmine, the master of "Quatro Cerberus". He was of average height, and appeared to be in his late fifties or early sixties. He had a mildly squared face, which was covered in several wrinkles around his mouth's sides, below his eyes, and on his forehead. His light brown hair nearly reached down to his shoulders, and his black eyes were covered by a pair of sunglasses. He wore a plain T-shirt and a pair of pants. And on his head he wore a strange hat that resembled that of a warlock or witch; possessing a wide brim and a torn top which pointed backwards. Circling the hat was a lighter band which sported massive, rounded spikes, which were identical to the collar that he wore around his neck.

The Princess of Fiore bowed her head slightly and closed her eyes as Goldmine asked his question, as if she had no desire to answer it. The Guild Masters all started looking at each other with confusion, and the awkward silence was only broken after Rickter placed his hand on the Princess's shoulder.

"If you do not wish to be the one to tell them," he offered. "I will be more than happy to do it for you."

"No, but thank you, Sir Rickter." She shook her head. She then looked at the Guild Masters, who were all looking at her with a questioning look in their eyes. "But I must be the one to say it." She took a deep breath and then said in a firm voice. "This is the new law that has been passed: As of this day, all official wizard guilds must merge with the Fiore Imperial Army, becoming one with them!"

...

Meanwhile, in the Port of Hargeon, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Happy find themselves helping the work-crews repair the damage that Natsu had done to the city on the previous day, which, if you remember, was quite a bit.

"I can't believe that you had to drag me out here to help clean up another one of your messes!" Gray angrily complained as he and Lucy moved a large board of wood out of the street. "Maybe you should start going a little bit easier. We can't afford to keep having to fix everything because you break them. It's pathetic." He tossed the board of wood down on the ground and wiped his brow. It was a hot day in Hargeon, and even though Gray generally went around shirtless, he still felt like he was melting.

"Hey! It's not my fault!" Natsu snapped. "Those jerks started it!"

"That doesn't mean a damn thing, and you know it!" Gray retorted. "You were the one who went overboard! Perhaps if you spent time learning how to stop being such a hothead, we wouldn't always have to pick up your mess!"

"What did you just call me, Gray!?" Natsu angrily waltzed up to Gray and shoved his face at him. "Why don't you say that to my face!?"

"Alright then," Gray snapped back. "You're a hothead who can't get a grip on the concept that when we do a job, we're supposed to cause as _little_ damage to the towns as possible!"

"Oh yeah!? That hasn't stopped you from destroying a bunch of crap!"

"But _I_ never went overboard like this! You just destroy because you find it fun to do!"

"Will you two shut up for just one instant!?" A female voice sternly interrupted the argument. Her voice immediately froze Natsu and Gray in place with fear. The speaker of the voice was a slender young woman with long, scarlet hair and brown eyes. Her attire consisted of a suit of armor, a blue skirt, black boots, and a pair of diamond-shaped silver earrings, which swung back and forth as she angrily shook her head. On the middle of her exposed upper-left arm was a blue stamp which proudly showed off the emblem of the wizard guild "Fairy Tail". "Perhaps if the two of you would stop bickering about the cleaning, you would get it done faster!"

"Aye sir!" The two boys said in unison, horrified at the red-head's glare. The two immediately began rushing back and forth, picking and the rubble and clearing the wreckage at a surprising speed.

"Man, Erza sure could be scary sometimes, huh?" A petite, young girl asked as she watched Natsu and Gray slave away. She had long, dark blue hair that reached down to her waist, and large, soft brown eyes. She wore a long sleeved top with two buttons in the center, and an ascot which was around her neck. The top was adorned with a small pattern around her shoulders, and a small trim around the upturned cuffs. She also wore a frilled skirt with a small trim running around right above the end. On her right shoulder was blue emblem of the "Fairy Tail" guild, of which she was a member of.

"She certainly is." Happy agreed. "Erza is the only person who Natsu really gets scared of. It's like she's a demon!"

"What was that!?" The woman known as Erza immediately turned to Happy and glared at him.

"Nothing!"

...

The entire conference hall was filled with noise, talking, and confusion following Princess Hisui's startling announcement. "As of this day," she said. "All wizard guilds must officially merge with the Fiore Imperial Army, becoming one with the Army. Should any of the guilds resist, they will be forced to disband."

"Pardon me, Your Majesty." An elderly, bald man with a...strange choice of clothing interjected. He was dressed in a purple spaghetti-strap shirt accessorized by a gold and fuchsia hooped necklace, and a vertical-striped pink and purple pair of shorts. On his face was red lipstick, and a blush on both of his cheeks. He also had small, white wings on his back. "But may I ask what caused this decision to be made?"

"That doesn't concern you, Master Bob." Rickter quietly said, looking at the elderly man with disapproval. "The Princess has already made her decision, and since she has had a trying few days, it would be best for her to rest. But now that she's made her decision, and the law has been passed, the question remains: Will you Guild Masters enforce this law?" He looked at them with a searching eye, and several of the Guild Masters found themselves fidgeting uncomfortably in their seats.

"That is everything that I wish to say." Princess Hisui said as she stood up. "Once again, I thank you all for coming." Without another word, she then walked out of the room, with Sir Rickter following close behind her; leaving the remaining Guild Masters in a complete shock.

"Well, what in the hell are we supposed to do now!?" A slim, muscular young man by the name of Sting Eucliffe asked incrediously as the two left the room. He was of average height, with spiky blond hair, which was kept in strands jutting outwards in every direction, and a smaller cowlick partially hanging over his forehead. He had slanted, dark-blue eyes, above the right one was a thin, diagonal scar. His left ear had an erring which was attached to a metal pendant that was in a crystalline shape.

His clothing consisted of a blue vest with golden outer edges and inner edges, which were covered by a trimming of gray fur over a short, cream top; which left his muscular upper abdominals exposed for all to see. His arms were covered by dark-blue gloves that reached up to his mid-bicep, with their upper edges being adorned by light gray bands hanging down. He wore loose, cream-colored pants that were held up by suspenders, over which he wore dark-blue galosh-esque footwear that reached up to his thighs and attached to the upper edge of his pants. On his exposed left shoulder was the white mark of the "Sabretooth" guild, of which he was the master.

As the Guild Master talked, debated, and complained about the new law, Makarov excused himself from the table and followed the Princess and Rickter, hoping to be able to talk with them. Princess Hisui had already retired to her room, and Rickter was walking away from it as Makarov walked up. "Sir Rickter," he said as he bowed slightly. "If I may ask, what was the reason that Her Highness passed that law? As the master of "Fairy Tail", a guild that is affected by this law, I should be able to have an explanation."

The tall, red-head turned to Makarov and smiled. "Ever since the dragons attacked during the Grand Magic Games," he said. "We in the court have been debating on whether we should pass a law like this. Her Highness thought they weren't necessary, but after the little scuffle that your guild and the dark guild 'Tartaros' had, we all felt the need to create a few strict laws. Your guild has been causing too much destruction and damage to the towns of the kingdom, and to be honest, people have been complaining about it." Makarov shook his head as he recalled all of the damage that had been caused not only by "Fairy Tail", but by "Tartaros" during that war. After all, that war had come very close to destroying all of magic in the kingdom! "If anyone is to blame about this law passing," Rickter continued. "You had best look to your guild, Master Makarov. It was the actions of your guild that caused this law to be passed. Good day." With that, Rickter nodded and walked down the hall, leaving Makarov standing in disgust watching him.

 _Damn it all!_ He thought to himself as he turned and walked the other way. _I always knew that those kids would go and get the higher-ups to snap one day. Guess we all have no choice but to obey this new law, at least until things are able to quiet down a bit. ...But how will I be able to break this to the kids?_ With a disturbed look on his face, Makarov walked down the hall and prepared to leave the palace, as the meeting had drawn to a rather dramatic close.

..

..

To be continued...

* * *

 **A/N: And there you go guys! Chapter 3 of "Fairy Tail: Civil War"! So, fun fact: This is the first original bit that you guys have seen. No more revising stuff. Now it's all new ground from here on out! xDD**

 **Not really much to say except that now that the law has been passed, we must wait and see what happens next.**

 **Anyway, that's all I have to say, so thank you all for reading! If you enjoyed, please be sure to comment with your opinions/suggestions/questions/concerns, and I'll get back to you. I love hearing from all of you! Anyway, see you in the next chapter!**

 **~Soru**


	5. A Quick Update

Hey guys! Soru here, and with a quick update! First off, I am **SO** sorry for the lack of updates! Between school, work, personal crap, and writer's block, I kind of put this on the back burner for far, far too long. But with "Fairy Tail: Dragon's Cry" coming out in May, a bunch of progress being made in the "Alvarez Empire" arc in the manga, and the return of "Fairy Tail" in animated form later this year, I finally have the motivation to keep this going!

The next chapter should be up later this week or very early next week, and the next several chapters will be up in a much shorter timeframe. I will do my best to update this once every two weeks at least (preferably more, but once every two weeks is a minimum). I thank you all for the support that you all have been giving me, and I once again apologize for the lack of updates.

See you in "Chapter 4: Iron Wind"! Soru, out!


	6. Iron Wind

_Chapter 4: Iron Wind_

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hello ladies and gentlemen! After a bit too long, here is the next chapter of "Fairy Tail: Civil War"! I apologize for the delay with this chapter. As you can tell, I am absolutely horrible at updating on a daily/weekly schedule, haha. But anyway, I want to thank you all for supporting this! It means a lot that you do!**

 **Also, big thanks to Red John for suggesting the new law to be called the "Ishgar Accords"! Thanks, man! :D**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima and A-1 Pictures!**

* * *

"Dammit all!" The old man exclaimed as he slammed a mug full of beer down on the bar counter. His face was red all over, though whether from anger or from the dozen mugs of beer he had already drunk, I don't know. "Who does that pompous Councillor think he is!? Treating a Guild Master like that, it's disrespectful!"

"Well," Goldmine, the Guild Master of the "Quatro Cerberus" guild, pointed out. "He is the right-hand man of Princess Hisui, so he does have authority over us Guild Masters."

"That may be true," the blonde man sitting next to him interjected. "But it's still nothing but absolute crap! I mean, come on. 'All official wizard guilds must merge with the Fiore Imperial Army'. Who the hell thought that _that_ was a good idea!?"

"From what Maki told me," Bob the bald master of "Blue Pegasus" said. "They passed the Ishgar Accords because of the damage from the recent war with 'Tartaros'."

"But it wasn't only our kid's fault for the damage." Makarov shook his head as he downed yet another mug of beer. "Those brats from 'Tartaros' have their fair share of blame in this...bartender! Another mug over here!"

Sting watched as the old man reached for his fourteenth mug of beer with surprise. _I know that "Fairy Tail" can hold their liquor, but just how much CAN they hold down?_ He cleared his throat and listened as the other Guild Master's continued discussing their disapproval of the new law, and closed his eyes and ears to the sounds around him. _What's done is done._ He thought to himself. _As much as I hate it, the Princess has put her foot down on the Accords, and there's nothing that the other Masters and I can do about it..._ He sighed in resignation as his brain racked with the sounds of the other Guild Masters arguing echoing in his ears.

...

Back in the guild hall of "Fairy Tail", a petite girl was busy looking at a large board that was against the wall. This board was where most members of the "Fairy Tail" guild would go to at least once a day, since this board held most of the numerous job requests that the guild received on a daily basis. There were other job requests on the second floor, but those were higher-ranked quests, which none save a select few dared to attempt.

"Let's see...this job looks good." She said, looking at one of the job requests. This particular one was translating an ancient manuscript for a library on the other side of town. Levy loved books, and reading and translating ancient languages was one of the things that made her an extremely valuable member of the "Fairy Tail" guild. She had nearly made up her mind to accept the quest, and then she saw the reward. "1500 Jewel?" She shook her head when she read that. "Bummer, that won't be enough to help pay rent for this month."

"Whatcha doin, Levy?" An extremely tall man asked as he walked up to the board. The blue-haired girl turned around and shrugged.

"Trying to find a job that isn't too difficult, but pays enough for rent is difficult." She sighed.

The man merely shrugged. He towered over most of the guild mates, and especially over the short Levy. He was heavily muscular and massive. He had straight black hair that was styled in a bob cut, with a light-colored band circling it near the top. Two curved bangs emerged from under it, framing the upper part of his face, which had a somewhat rectangular shape. He had prominent thick lips, and a wide, horizontal white stripe covering each of his cheeks. He had a thin beard around his mouth, and a very prominent belly. His clothing was very reminiscent of an ancient Native American...which according to legends, where a people that inhabited a land on the other side of the world.

"Which job do you think I should do?" The girl asked him.

"Why bother asking him?" A sharp voice immediately broke in, startling the massive man. "He's just an incompetent oof who does nothing but lazes around while his comrades do all the work."

"Hey!" He said, turning around. "That's not exactly fa-" Before he could finish his sentence, the owner of the sharp voice roughly pushed him out of the way.

"Let's face it," the raven-haired owner of the sharp voice said. "Nab's not the best person to ask. Now, if I had to pick a job, I would pick this one." The man pointed to a piece of paper that had the silhouette of a man with a large, white question-mark splattered on it. "That job is more up my alley."

"I don't recall Levy ever asking what was up your alley, Gajeel." The black cat next to the man quipped.

"Let's see, 'capture an escaped convict who's been going around stealing priceless articles from museums across Fiore.'" Levy looked over the piece of paper that Gajeel had pointed out.

"And the pay should be enough to get you through this month's rent." Gajeel said lazily as Levy examined the job request.

"Whoa! Seven hundred-thousand Jewel!?" Her eyes widened when she saw what the client was willing to pay. "That will be enough to get me through rent this month and next month!"

"Thought so." Gajeel said, taking the piece of paper out of the girl's hand.

"Hey!"

"Now, now," he shook his head. "I saw this job first, so I call dibs on it. But I don't mind if you tag along. When we finish this bad boy up, we'll split the pay between us."

"And how will we be splitting it?" Levy asked, out of curiosity...and also out of irritation.

"That's simple." The black-haired man shrugged. "Since I saw it first, and I'll be doing all of the heavy work, I'll get eighty-percent of the pay."

"But that won't be enough to pay for rent, Gajeel." Levy interjected. "Besides, it's not like you'll be the only one doing this job. Where are you going to start looking for this convict?"

Gajeel laughed at the girl's irritation. "I'm kidding, jeez." He shook his head. "Look, I don't give a crap about the money. You can have the pay, but just buy us a meal before you go hogging it all for your rent. Sound like a deal?"

Levy started slightly at his proposal, but she nodded her head. "Sure, deal." She said, trying to hide the fact that she was blushing slightly. The black cat merely shrugged as the conversation finally ended.

"So then, where should we begin?"

...

Sting stood back in the city of Crocus, looking at the building which, besides the Imperial Palace itself, was the most recognized landmark in the city. This, ladies and gentlemen, was the guild hall of the "Sabretooth" guild, a guild that was known throughout the entire kingdom of Fiore for its strength and skill. During the time when Natsu and his friends were trapped on Tenrou-shima for seven long years, "Sabretooth" rose up from the shadows of the unknown, and quickly became the strongest guild in all of Fiore. It was only after Natsu and his team returned that "Sabretooth" was beaten in the Grand Magic Games by "Fairy Tail", giving the Fairies the title of the "Strongest Guild in Fiore", and sending "Sabretooth" into second place.

The blonde recalled the epic battle that he and his companion Rogue had with Natsu and Gajeel during the Grand Magic Games. Their battle nearly destroyed the entire battle stadium, but ended with Natsu single-handedly taking them both out in a most spectacular way. Despite being defeated by the Salamander of "Fairy Tail", Sting and Natsu had become close friends, helping save Fiore from threats ranging from dragons to demons.

 _Well...here goes nothing._ Sting thought to himself as he opened the door of the guild hall. Inside the hall where several members of the "Sabretooth" guild, who where either chatting idlely at different tables, or busy picking job requests to go on. "I'm back." He said, smiling the best he could.

"Welcome back, Master Sting!" A white-haired girl said, walking up to him with a large smile on her face. We already know her as the young wizard, Yukino.

"It took you awhile to get back." A deeper voice said. "Some of us where starting to get concerned." The voice belonged to a slim young man who appeared to be around the age of twenty. He was of average height with rather messy black hair, which was put up in a ponytail which nearly reached down to his shoulders, along with some strands pointing upwards on top of his head, and a prominent tuft obscuring most of his forehead and covering his right eye. His eyes where red in color, with slit pupils, and he had a thin scar which reached across the bridge of his nose. His clothing consisted of a long, black cape which reached down to his feet, with golden edges, a much lighter collar circling his neck, and a prominent, white ribbon which hung down on his chest. On the cape, the symbol of the "Sabretooth" guild could be seen. Below the cape, he wore a plain gray shirt with prominent brown cuffs and what appeared to be a large metal band circling each of his biceps. From a light sash which circled his waist hung a distinctive, pale-blue cloth waist-guard, which consisted of four long pieces of cloth reaching down below his knees; each piece adorned by a large, dark cross with fan-shaped arms. Below the waist-guard, his outfit was completed by a pair of armored boots.

"Yeah, but I wasn't worried a bit!" A red cat said, walking up to the group. His fur seemed to be a dark-brown color, with most of his body being red; with the exception of his face, belly, paws, and the end of his long tail being pink. HE had large, pointed ears, and prominent tufts of dark fur jutting outwards in correspondence to his cheekbones. He wore a blue, sleeveless button-up vest which was left open, which had three dark, round buttons on its right side.

"Really?" The black-haired man asked. "Because I recall you running frantically back and forth saying 'What if Sting is in trouble?".

"Uh...nuh-uh." The cat quickly shook his head. "I never did that. I knew that Sting was A-OK."

"Heh, sorry for making you all worry." Sting rubbed the back of his head as his friends continued speaking. "By the way," he said as he examined the hall with his eyes. "Where's Frosch?"

"He said something like he wanted to take a walk or something." The red cat answered.

"He saw something in the market that interested him, so he asked Rufus to take him there." The black-haired man said. Even though his voice didn't show it, it was obvious that he was concerned over the well-being of his friend.

"Hey, don't worry about it, Rogue." Sting smiled, putting his hand on the other man's shoulder. "Rufus'll keep an eye on Frosch." Rogue nodded in agreement, but instead of keeping his smile, Sting's face reverted back into a serious tone.

"Did something happen at the meeting?" Yukino asked, noticing Sting's change in expression.

"Well..." Sting didn't know what to say. As the Guild Master of "Sabretooth", it was his job to make sure that his guild followed the laws that the kingdom passed. But he couldn't deny that he hated this new law, these "Ishgar Accords", with all of his heart. _Dammit. Sometimes it really sucks being Guild Master._ Closing his eyes to think for a minute, he opened them and looked closely at his two friends. "Can I talk to you guys in private, away from the rest of the guild?"

Yukino, Rogue, and Lector (the cat) were confused by this question, but agreed. A couple of minutes later, the four found themselves in the newly-installed gardens of the guild. _Oh boy..._ Sting thought to himself. _Well, here goes nothing..._

...

"Ugh...so why exactly are we here camping out instead of looking for that convict?" Gajeel impatiently asked as yet another long minute passed in the blacked-out room.

"If all of my leads are correct," Levy said. "This library should be the next target for our man."

"And what makes you so sure about that? We could've just as easily found him by simply looking."

"Not really." The girl shook her head, even though Gajeel wasn't able to see that due to the fact that it was so dark that they couldn't even see their hands in front of their eyes. "At first, it seemed like the robberies that this guy was committing where all random, but after talking to the owners of the museums that had been broken into, and they all had one thing in common: All of the articles stolen had been made by Chester Willoughby."

"Absolutely no idea who that is." Gajeel retorted. It was obvious that three hours of sitting in a pitch-black room was getting on his nerves.

Levy sighed in resignation. "Chester Willoughby was a world-famous archeologist who discovered countless items from civilizations that lived thousands of years ago. But you wouldn't know that since you're always absorbed in fighting."

"What can I say? Fighting gets me pumped up, and honestly, it's the only thing that I really care about, besides a good meal." Gajeel started to stand up, but then tripped forward. "Gaah, my foot fell asleep!" A crashing sound was heard as he fell to the ground, waking up a sleeping Pantherlily.

"What's with all the noise?" He asked. "Is our convict here yet?"

"How the hell would I know!?" Gajeel snapped, angered that he had fallen. He tried to sit back up, but his hand slipped on something soft. _Huh, what the hell is this?_ His fingers curled a bit as he attempted to get up to see what the heck that was. _What in the heck is this? It feels strange...like it's soft and squishy._ But as he tried to get a feel at what his hand slipped on, he felt a sharp pain as Levy's hand slapped him across the face. "Hey!" He exclaimed, backing up into a box, which fell down behind him. "What was that for!?"

Levy didn't say anything, very likely due to the fact that she was too embarrassed too, but she glared in the direction that Gajeel was in. She was blushing bright-red as a cherry as her hands covered her torso in a protected position.

"Seriously," the man grumbled as he rubbed the sore part of his face. "You shouldn't hit me like that for no reason."

"Guys, he's here." Pantherlily spoke before Levy gathered the courage to say anything.

"Finally." Gajeel grinned as the sounds of a man walking into the basement where they were hiding was heard. "About time we got some action." He attempted to stand up, but Levy reached out and grabbed his arm. "Hey!"

"Shhh!" Levy shook her head as she watched the silhouette of the man walk in. "Wait." As the man got closer, a strange feeling began to envelop her mind. A feeling that she hadn't felt ever since the battle against "Tartaros", she felt like she knew this person, and knowing that only intensified the emotion that was rattling through her mind: Fear.

Gajeel and Pantherlily watched as the silhouette became more clear to them. The sound of the wind could be heard as a cloaked man walked to a box on the side of the room. "Wait for it..." Levy instructed, watching the man intently. _No...it can't be him...can it?_ The sound of a lock breaking was heard by the trio as the man snapped a silver lock in pieces, and opened the box which had been protected by the now-destroyed lock. "Now!"

"Got it!" Gajeel grinned as he and Lily burst from their hiding place and surrounded the intruder. "All right, buddy." He smirked. "Give me a reason to put the stuffing out of you. I've been itching for a fight all day!"

The man said nothing, but instead slowly looked backwards, his eyes glaring at those who dared to interrupt him. "Fairy Tail..." He muttered under his breath.

"Eh? What did you say?" Gajeel asked impatiently. "If it was asking for a beat-down, then I can give you a good one."

"Be quiet." The man raised his left hand up to his face, and then twirled around and sliced his hand through the air, creating a burst of wind so strong that it blasted Gajeel and Pantherlily through several boxes behind them.

"Gajeel!" Levy exclaimed. Seeing the attack coming, she had managed to duck behind a pillar before the cloaked man had initiated his attack. _There's no doubt about it._ She thought to herself as the lights in the basement finally turned on, revealing the man's true form. _That's him..._

The man in front of them was an extremely tall, lean-built and yet mildy muscular man. He was bald, but bits and pieces of silver hair could be seen growing on the top of his head. His eyes where dark-black, and he had an elongated face with sharp features and pointed ears. His eyes were circled by dark lines, with each of them having a tattoo consisting of a pointed line going down vertically and crossed with two more, longer horizontal lines. The upper part of his body was similarly tattooed, but with large, intricated and blue-colored motifs, which took on a spiraling form and adorned his shoulders, biceps, pectorals, and back. He sported a long, worn skirt which was below a darker, shorter cloth, which was held up by an even lighter and shorter one, which was tied like a belt. He had a black scarf which was wrapped around his thin neck, with its edges hanging on his back, and geta-like sandals on his feet. His attire was completed by a pair of dark gloves, each adorned by a light "X" symbol on the back, and by bandages that wrapped around his forearms.

 _But how..._ Levy wondered as Gajeel stood up from the blow. _How did he get out?_ She recalled the many battles that "Fairy Tail" had with this man in the past, how he had nearly assassinated many Guild Masters, and how he had joined forces with the evil "Oracion Seis" in the past. _The man known as "Grim Reaper"...Erigor._

"Tsk..." Gajeel grunted as he stood up. "Cheap shot, old man." He grinned as he took up a fighting position. The bald man, however, calmly took a step backwards. "But unfortunately for you," Gajeel sped forward with extreme speed and dealt the man such a blow that Levy was surprised that he was able to continue standing afterwards. "You just messed with the wrong guy!"

"Hmph," the wind wizard grunted as he took the full force of Gajeel's attack. The attack left a small wound on the man's face, but other than that, it had no effect on him whatsoever. "You Fairy Flies are all the same, always swarming where they are not wanted." He reached behind his back and whipped out a long scythe as he spoke, and when he finished he struck at Gajeel, who merely blocked it with his forearm.

"Lily! Now!" Gajeel shouted as he grabbed the edge of the scythe with his free hand. "Time to dig in!" Then, to both Erigor and Levy's shock, the black-haired man began to eat the blade of the weapon.

"What the...what the hell are you doing!?" Erigor, enthralled by this, asked in confusion. _What IS he? A wizard who can eat my blade! Nobody can do...no..._ Erigor's eyes opened with fear as he came to the realization on who was in front of him. _Yes...there's no denying it. That's the secret weapon from "Phantom Lord"..."Black Steel" Gajeel._

"You left yourself open!" Lily's voice broke in. Erigor looked up to see Pantherlily in his battle form swinging from the roof onto his scythe, breaking it into pieces as Lily's sword sliced through it as neatly as a knife cuts through soft butter. "He's all yours, Gajeel!"

"Dammit..." Erigor leapt back and began to perform several gestures with his left hand. "I'm not through with you all yet." He moved his open hand toward Gajeel, who had just finished eating the blade of the scythe. "Now, begone with all of you miserable flies! Storm Bringe-"

His spell was interrupted by Gajeel slamming his fist into the man's stomach, cutting off the wind wizard's supply of oxygen, and making him cough up a combination of blood and saliva. "I warned you, didn't I?" Gajeel smirked as he raised his right hand, which turned into a large, jagged steel blade, which had several spikes protruding out of the edge which began to spin rapidly. "You messed with the wrong guy." Saying that, he sliced his arm into Erigor. " **Iron Dragon's Sword!** " His attack hit home, and Erigor was sent flying into a concrete pillar, which collapsed on top of him. "Levy, give me some iron!"

"Got it!" Levy moved out from behind the pillar and did a gesture with her hand. " **Solid Script: Iron!** ".

A light appeared above Gajeel's head, and a large chunk of iron which spelled "I R O N" appeared in front of him. Gajeel wasted no time in devouring the large piece of metal, ignoring the slowly-standing Erigor. After he finished, he wiped his lips with his hand. "Now then, what is it that Salamander says? Oh yeah...'Now I've got a fire in my belly'!" Saying that, he then clasped both of his hands in front of his mouth. " **Iron Dragon...ROAR!** " Within a moment, a huge explosion that rocked the entire building was heard, and when the smoke cleared, the unlucky Erigor could be seen laying outstretched across the floor. "Gi hi hi hi," Gajeel chuckled. "That's why you don't mess with a member of 'Fairy Tail', you're bound to get your ass kicked!"

Levy had watched the whole fight, surprised both at Gajeel's strength, and the fact that it was over in less than thirty seconds. She watched Gajeel grabbed the now-unconscious Erigor and start to shake him around, demanding that he told him where the stolen articles where hidden. She couldn't help but smile at this childish behavior being portrayed by one who, according to many members of the guild, had one of the most serious attitude issues.

"While it's great that we beat him and all," Pantherlily said quietly. "Don't you think you went a little bit overboard, Gajeel?"

Levy was startled at this, and only then did she realize that the entire basement was now in shambles. Boxes had been destroyed and ripped open, the contents spilled and broken all over the floor, and the concrete pillar that Erigor had slammed through was laying shattered across the floor. _Well, that is how "Fairy Tail" works._ She thought to herself.

"Hmm, I see that you have already apprehended the criminal." A voice said, making them all jump in surprise. The owner of the voice was a young man who was around Gajeel's height. He had jet-black hair that covered his right eye, which was a dark-brown color. He wore a silver locket that was wrapped around his neck. He was dressed in the uniform of the Fiore Imperial Army, which at the sight of made Levy more than a little bit uneasy.

"Yeah? So what if we did?" Gajeel blurted out, turning his attention to the newcomer. "And who the hell are you?"

The man placed his hand over his chest. "I am Lieutenant Eiji Treyal, of the Custody Enforcement Unit." He said with a tone of authority. "I have an arrest warrant for the wizard Erigor. I had come here prepared for resistance, but it appears like you have already taken care of that. You have my thanks."

 _The Custody Enforcement Unit?_ Levy was surprised to hear this. _They got here quickly!_

Gajeel shrugged. "Honestly, I don't give a crap whether you're the Unit, the Army, or whatever. We still took him down ourselves, so we're not giving him up until we deliver him to our client."

"If that's the case," the Lieutenant said dryly. "Than you can hand him over to me. I was the one who sent the job request in."

"Wait, seriously?" Pantherlily, who had reverted back into his smaller form, asked.

Lieutenant Eiji nodded as he pulled a brown bag out of his robe. "Here is the pay I promised." He said, motioning to Levy. "Seven hundred-thousand Jewel. Now if you don't mind, I would like to escort our convict back to prison. He has a nice cell with his name written on it waiting for him." After he finished speaking, he motioned to a few men behind him, who grabbed the unconscious Erigor and started to drag him out of the room. The lieutenant started to walk out of the room, but he stopped and turned around. "Thank you once again for your cooperation, 'Fairy Tail'." Nodding politely to them, he nodded to one of his men, who chanted something while motioning with his hands. An instant later, the three of them had vanished into thin air, leaving Levy, Gajeel, and Pantherlily down in the basement.

...

"What!?" Three voices said in unison as Sting finished speaking. Rogue, Yukino, and Lector where in shock over the new "Ishgar Accords".

"So that's why you seemed so down, and why you were late in coming back?" Yukino asked, at which Sting only nodded.

"This stinks!" Lector exclaimed. "And after all of the hard work we did to make 'Sabretooth' a better guild, too!"

"What do you suggest we do?" Yukino looked at Sting, who said nothing. He had contemplated that answer ever since the meeting with Princess Hisui. On one hand, he hated the Accords, and wanted to do nothing more than to just do away with them. But on the other hand, he knew that disobeying meant that his guild would, more than likely, be forcibly disbanded. He didn't want to pay the price of disobedience, but at the same time, he did not want to follow the new law.

"The answer is obvious." Rogue's voice broke into Sting's line of thought. The blonde looked up at his friend, who had a serious expression on his face. "Whether we like it or not, this is the new law of the land, so we'll have to follow it. Besides, if what you said Master Makarov said to you was true, then the official guilds are, in a way, responsible for the damage and deaths during the war with 'Tartaros'. This may be the best way for the guilds to come together and work together, under a different name, yes, but in a way where next time there is a war, we will not cause so much death."

Rogue's answer hit home to Sting as he recalled the tragic events during the war with "Tartaros". So many innocent lives had been lost in that war, as the demons from the books of Zeref had tried to resurrect their leader: E.N.D., so they can return to their creator. "Sabretooth" was just one of the guilds that got involved in the battle against "Tartaros", and, while he would never admit it out loud, sometimes he sometimes had nightmares from that war; from all of the death and destruction, the revival of his former Guild Master, and seeing _him_ for the first time.

 _Zeref..._ Sting's dreams had been haunted by the image he saw for weeks to come. The evil Black Wizard himself, the one responsible for all of this havoc, had made an appearance at the end of the war. After the demon, Mard Geer, was defeated by Natsu and Gray, Zeref had arrived to finish the fighting by ruthlessly murdering his helpless creation. Stealing the coveted book of E.N.D., the Black Wizard then vanished, but not until his image had been sealed into Sting's memory.

 _Is this really right?_ Sting asked himself. _It was because of the guilds that the demons from Zeref were beaten. If the guilds are no more, than what would happen if he decides to do something?_ He closed his eyes as he contemplated the extremely difficult choice ahead of him.

..

..

To be continued...

* * *

 **A/N: So there you go! The fourth chapter of "Fairy Tail: Civil War!". So, a couple quick things I want to go over with this chapter:**

 **I tried to nail (haha, get it?) Gajeel's personality in this chapter, since much of the chapter focused on Gajeel, Levy, and Pantherlily's job to capture an escaped convict. But speaking of Gajeel, the part where he falls on top of Levy was actually planned ever since Chapter 2 was released. I didn't know how to implement it at first, but when this scene came around, I figured it was the best part to put it in. xD**

 **Speaking of the escaped convict, I decided to put Erigor into the story (even if just for a bit) because he is the villain that really got me into "Fairy Tail". I know that the fight between him and Gajeel was extremely short, but Gajeel has gotten so powerful the past year (since this is after the "Tartaros" time-skip), and, last we heard/can assume, Erigor had been re-captured and put in prison, Gajeel is simply a hell-of-a-lot stronger than Erigor is at this point.**

 **Also, the name of the guy Levy mentioned, he literally was created by merging two random names I thought of into one. He's not important at all, and he's just there to give this chapter a bit of meaning, lol.**

 **So, the new "Ishgar Accords" has been announced, and we see some of the members of "Sabretooth" discuss it. How it will turn out, we will have to see later. Anyway, thank you for reading, and if you have any questions/opinions/comments/suggestions, please be sure to leave a review. It really means a lot!**

 _ **Valkyrie Elysia: Indeed. We shall see. :)**_

 _ **NRG: I agree. Zemo did do a lot more damage than Loki and Ultron did. But I'm not going to spoil anything, so I guess we'll have to find out.**_

 _ **Red John: Okay, I am in LOVE with that name for the new law, so I am going to call it that! And I agree, Gray isn't someone to just let the government control him. He will have a reason on why he supports the "Ishgar Accords" (can't get enough of that name).**_

 _ **Beyond Salamander: Thanks man! Yeah, life's been stupidly busy lately, so I had lost interest in this. But it feels really good to be back! And holy crap! I've motivated you!? Well then...I hope I don't let you down! :D**_

 _ **PersonaUserOrpheus3245: Don't worry. Just like I was told Red John, both sides will have reasons on why they're on opposing sides. :)**_


	7. Bad News

_Chapter 5: Bad News_

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Heyo everyone! Here is the newest chapter of "Fairy Tail: Civil War"! I hope you all enjoy! :D**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima and A-1 Pictures!**

* * *

 _"..."_

 _"Well, come on, child. Speak up! Did you find anything?"_

 _A light had been switched on directly overhead the young child, nearly blinding her. She looked to be about eleven years of age, with dirty-blonde hair that messily hung everywhere. Her eyes were a light-blue, and, should this have been a happier time, they would have shown with passion and love. This girl was standing in what looked like a large storage room that had been overturned and deserted for years. Broken furniture and glass were everywhere, dust could be seen wherever light managed to creep in, and the old, wooden floor creaked and groan with every motion. The storage room was a part of a large building in the middle of town, but one that not many people went too. In the middle of the room where ten individuals, each of them were dressed merely in rags. The young child was no exception: The few articles of clothing just barely hanging onto her thin body._

 _"I..." She stuttered weakly as she was asked the same question over and over again. Her blonde hair hung limply around her neck as her knees trembled. She closed her eyes and fell to her knees. "I'm sorry." She sobbed, tears streaming in rivers out of her blue eyes. "I'm sorry. I couldn't find any food for us. We have no food...and it's all my fault." Her entire body shook violently from beneath her sobs. Outside, the sounds of explosions could be heard in the distance, as if a battle was taking place. But the sounds of battle did not matter to the small group of people huddled together in that building._

 _A teenaged boy walked up to the weeping girl and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Hey, it's alright." He said kindly. "It's not your fault that there's a shortage of food here. Sometimes, bad things just happen. But I'll tell you what, how about later today, I'll go look for food with you?"_

 _The young girl looked at the boy with her tear-stained eyes. Out of all of the people in that group, he was the kindest one to her by far. While everybody else seemed to stay away from her for whatever reason, he refused to treat her like that, and spent much of his time comforting her. She tearfully nodded in agreement. "Edward..." She started to say, but before she could finish her sentance, the wall next to them exploded violently, shooting tons of concrete debris all over the room, many of which aimed directly at the young girl._

 _"Mei! Get down!" The boy shouted, pushing his body against hers in order to push her to the ground. The violent explosion that happened afterwards shook the entire building, and collapsed the roof down upon the unlucky group._

 _"EDWARD!" The young girl screamed as the building collapsed down upon them._

 _..._

Makarov Dreyer, the Guild Master of "Fairy Tail", had finally returned home. After a rather stressful meeting with Princess Hisui and the other Guild Masters in the capital city of Crocus, he was ready to get some much-deserved rest. But unfortunately for him, rest was the last thing that he would get, and he knew that. The meeting in the capital had not gone pleasantly at all. Princess Hisui had announced that a new law, known as the "Ishgar Accords", had been passed, which would force all official guilds to merge with the Fiore Imperial Army, or else they would be forcibly disbanded. When he attempted to speak to the Princess' personal advisor, Rickter Treyal, about it, he got a very stern response which, while it did give him some answers, left him extremely disappointed.

 _Well...this is certainly an interesting development._ The old man thought to himself. He knew that the other Guild Masters where currently having the same issue he had: Trying to find the best way to announce this new law. The thought of disobeying the Accords was dismissed by the wise Master, but he knew that some of the younger members in his guild would object, one in particular. _Natsu isn't going to like this at all._ He shook his head grimly as he thought of what was going to have to happen should Natsu decided to stupidly stand in defiance against the government. _It was enough trouble when he stood up against the Magic Council, but the Royal Family itself?_ Makarov hadn't felt this nervous ever since the intense battle he had with his former master, Hades, who had turned to the dark side of sorcery and created the dark guild known as "Grimiore Heart". It was only after a hard-fought battle that Hades was defeated, but it was also the war with "Grimiore Heart" that prompted the return of the man responsible for the latest war...the Black Wizard himself: Zeref.

Inside the guild hall, it was strangely tense when Makarov walked in. At first he was confused, thinking that perhaps they had already heard of the Accords, but when he noticed what they were focused on, he breathed a sigh of relief. At one of the far tables, nearly all of the "Fairy Tail" members who where currently in the guild hall were assembled, crowded around two women, who were currently in the middle of an intense game of magic chess.

"Aaaaand check!" A tall, slim, young woman said. She had long, mid-back length brown hair. Two shoulder-length strands of hair framed her face, with the left one starting from a prominent, high fringe. She had a very voluptuous figure, with large breasts and curvy hips. Her upper body was left largely exposed, with her top only being a light-blue bikini top which featured a camouflage pattern. She wore a pair of capri pants, with two bands hanging from each leg, and a light belt covered in heart motifs loosely tied around her waist. She completed her outfit wiht a pair of high-heeled sandals. She also had a pair of metal bracelets adorning her biceps, bearing an incision composed of many "A"s, and three simple, round metal bracelets on her right wrist. On her exposed lower-left abdomen was the black stamp of the proud "Fairy Tail" guild.

"Great move, Cana!" Lucy exclaimed, watching the game intently.

"Hmm, quite the tactical strategy." Her opponent, who was a woman with bright-red hair, observed. "However," she moved a rook piece and took the invading bishop. "That's checkmate."

The woman known as Cana started as she quickly looked at the board. Meanwhile, the rest of the guild members surrounded them broke out in exclaimations at the turn of events.

"And the winner of this match is Erza!" Mira, the cheerful girl who was one of the most known faces in the guild, announced with a wave of her hand.

"That was a well fought battle." Erza said graciously, shaking her opponent's hand. "Though you left your king unprotected from the right for most of the game. Because of that, your forces were no match for mine!" The red-head's eyes gleamed as she spoke, as if she actually believed that she was a military genius.

"Well, it's good to see you kids getting along so well." Makarov interrupted the group as he walked up. The guild members immediately turned around and cheerfully greeted their master.

"Hey! Welcome back, Master!" "Glad to see you made it back safely!" "Want to get a drink?" The voices all rose up in unison, and the old master of "Fairy Tail" smiled as he heard them. After all, "Fairy Tail" was his home. And these kids weren't just members of his guild...they were his family.

"Welcome back, Master." Mira greeted with a bright smile. "How did your conference go?"

"Yeah, Gramps!" Natsu spoke up from the other side of the room, where he had been previously busy stuffing his face with a huge cooked chicken. "How was the meeting in Crouton?"

"You mean Crocus, Natsu." Happy corrected him.

"Yeah, Master." Macao, an older man who was sitting on one of the bar-stools, said. "How did it go?"

"Oh, well, it was...interesting." Makarov said, unsure of how exactly he was going to break the news.

"Interesting?" Mirajane inquired. "Did something happen?"

"You can say that." Makarov nodded, smiling a bit. He then walked to the little podium near the end of the room. A lot of things had happened on that podium: The "Fairy Tail Beauty Pageant", where Laxus and the "Thunder Legion" had crashed the party in a rather violent way, the announcements of who would participate in the S-ranked trails on Tenrou-shima, and now... "Listen up kids," the old man said after clearing his throat. "I have a very important announcement to make, and I want to make sure that all of you hear this."

He spoke in such a serious tone that all of the guild members, even Natsu, instantly stopped what they were doing to give their master their full, undivided attention.

"While the Guild Masters were up in Crocus," Makarov spoke. "Her Majesty, Princess Hisui, announced that the Royal Family had passed a new law known as the 'Ishgar Accords'..."

...

"Did you have another one?" A kind voice asked. The reciever of the voice nodded weakly in the bed that she was laying in. "Well, I can't blame you for having it." The voice said again. "After all that you've been through, there's sure to be some sort of impact upon your brain. But try not to fret, all will be well in time."

The voice belonged to a man with jet-black hair which was done up in a ponytail, going up and over his right shoulder. His eyes were a dark-brown color, and his long bangs covered his left eye from view. He was dressed in a casual short and shorts, and was kneeling next to a bed, where a young child was. It was to this child that this man was talking too.

"Why...?" The girl said in a barely audible voice.

The man shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know." He said kindly. He placed his hand on top of the girl's bandaged head and gently rubbed it. "But sometimes bad things happen to people."

Just then, the door opened, and a tall man looked into the room. "Can I have a word?" He asked.

"Of course." The first man said, bending over and kissing the young girl on top of the head before standing up. "Try to get some rest." He told her as he walked out of the room. As soon as they closed the door and started walking away from the room he spoke. "Well?"

"A lot of stuff is going down." The tall man said. "The Shinku Stone was stolen from us, and it appears that that new law finally was passed."

"I heard about that. What do you think will happen?"

The tall man shrugged as they continued walking. "Who knows? Some may obey the new Accords, but then, there are always those who defy authority. We will have to see what happens. Hopefully, nothing that will get our kingdom in anymore danger than what it already is."

The raven-haired man nodded solemnly. "Amen to that."

The young girl laid weakly in her bed as the sounds of the men's footsteps faded from her ears. She closed her eyes timidly as flashes of light and blood appeared all around the room, smothering her with a deadly aroma, and cutting off all of her supply of oxygen.

 _"It was never you who was at fault." A dark voice said in the shadows. "It was those who took everything away from you. And now, those souls will feel the pain of Absolute Zero...the screams of torment...and the rise of Oblivion!"_

 _..._

"WHAAAAT!?" A chorus of voices where raised as soon as Makarov had finished speaking. The uproar was so loud that he had to raise his hand in order to get everyone to quiet down.

"So what, are we supposed to join the army now?" Elfman asked.

"What made them think of passing this law anyway?" Another member asked.

"This law was passed due to the damages caused during the war with 'Tartaros'," Makarov explained to them. "While the official guilds where able to put a stop to those evil brats, our guilds caused much, much damage and death because of it." He lowered his head as he recalled the brutal events of the war: Entire cities had been wiped out during the war with the demon guild. How many lives had been lost? He had no idea.

"So, Master," Macao looked at his friend with a keen eye. "What do you, as Master of the guild, intend to do?"

"Truth be told, Macao, I don't know." Makarov admitted. "Her Highness gave the official guilds one week to decide, so I will give my answer then."

"Screw waitin' around!" Natsu angrily exclaimed as he stood on top of the table. "I ain't gonna let those guys in the capital tell us to do this! 'Fairy Tail' is more than just an official guild! We've fought beside each other for years, given everything we have for each other. We are so much more than just a guild; we are a _family_! And if those punks in the capital have something to say about that, then I say let's go give 'em a piece of what makes 'Fairy Tail' the strongest guild in Fiore!"

"You ding-head!" Gray angrily snapped back. "You don't understand just what is being said here. The Accords were passed because of the damage that our guilds inflected during the war. That battle you had at the start of the war took place in the middle of a town. How many people do you think died in that battle!?"

"So what!? Are you saying that we should just take this laying down!?"

"I'm saying that our guild is responsible for much of the death that came out of the war. Look, I hate this stupid law just as much as you do, but until we find a way to help people without hurting a lot of them first, obeying the Accords might just be the best way to do it."

"So what? We beat the bad guys, remember?"

"You're not listening to me, Natsu! It doesn't matter if we defeat the bad guys. If innocent people are killed from our actions, than what have we gained from it!?"

"Gray..." Lucy was surprised at this change of tone from her friend. She knew that ever since he was forced to fight his father, Silver, that he had been a bit more reserved when fighting...save when he fought against Mard Geer. _Could his father's death have hurt him this much?_

"I agree with Gray." Erza said as she put her hand on the black-haired man's shoulder. "Besides, it wouldn't be like we're no longer a guild. The guilds will be merged into the official army, yes, but we will most likely still be divided into some sort of division or group."

"You heard her, Natsu!" Gray nodded. "Our best bet, at least for now, is to just follow orders."

"Not gonna happen!" Natsu exclaimed. "The army isn't gonna spend its time helping the people in the towns. That's the job of the official guilds, and no stupid law is gonna stop me from helping people here!"

"Natsu..." Gray shook his head in disapproval. "You're not really going too..."

"If those guys in the capital want the official guilds to do whatever they want, then they've got another thing coming." Natsu said, clenching his fist. "I'll beat some sense into them if I have too!"

"You idiot..."

...

 _The sun had nearly set down over the horizon, but the bright lights in the sky would have you believe that it was the middle of the day. The sky was lit with countless fires across the city. Large pillars of smoke floated and clouded the late-afternoon sky, and that, combined with the many flames scattered across the nearly destroyed city, gave the sky an eerie red color. Buildings and houses all over the area were in shambles, The few people who were still in the city where laying motionless on the ground, the life leaving their bodies, and the smell of death was everywhere; burning the noses of the man walking through the streets of this ghost city._

 _"Over here!" A voice called to him, and upon hearing it, he ran in the direction of the voice, eventually approaching a large building that had been completely destroyed. Rubble was laying scattered everywhere, burying anybody who was unlucky enough to be under there at the time, giving them their own personal tomb._

 _"Did you find something?" He asked as he ran up._

 _"A survivor!"_

 _The two men saw the body of a young individual who was mostly buried under the rubble, but was barely breathing. They quickly worked on getting the child out from underneath the tons of debris that was constantly crushing her, and within a few minutes, they had laid the child down on the ground outside. The child was an eleven-year-old girl with long, blonde hair that was stained with dried blood. But then again, her entire body was covered with blood. A strange blood that moved back and forth in a slow, circular motion. Ignoring the strange blood which had gathered in a puddle under her limp body, the two men quickly checked to see if she had anything broken._

 _"Three broken ribs, her shoulder is dislocated, a fractured spine, and severe damage to her head." The black-haired man who had been walking before said as soon as he finished. "It's a miracle that she's still alive."_

 _"Anything of interest?" A voice said from behind them. The two men turned around and saw a tall man standing behind them._

 _The black-haired man nodded. "I think you can say that, Zaru." He said as he looked back toward the young girl. He gently picked her up, and then stood to his feet. The tall man nodded when he saw._

 _"She's been through quite a lot, hasn't she?" The man known as Zaru said as he put his hand on her bloody forehead. He smiled as he removed his hand a minute later. "Well, she'll live, but it would be wise to get her to an area of safety."_

 _"Got it!"_

 _And with that, the three men, with the young girl being carried by one of them, departed the city of death. Where they went, nobody knows. The fires continued to rage behind them, and it was months before anyone dared to go back to that city; but once people began to go back, they saw the grim results of a hard-fought war that had taken place in the middle of that unfortunate town._

 _..._

 _..._

To be continued...

* * *

 **A/N: And there you have it! The fifth chapter of "Fairy Tail: Civil War"! We finally have Master Makarov giving the news of the Accords to the guild. And, as expected (well...at least according to the description of the story), Natsu didn't really take it really well. Things may get a little intense in the near future...**

 **So, a couple things to talk about: #1. The girl in the beginning will be seen again later. How, where, and why will remain a secret.**

 **#2: I decided to give put Cana into the story here because when writing this, I contemplated who the best person would be to play Erza in a game of chess. My first thought was Levy, but her, Gajeel, and Pantherlily haven't returned from their job yet, so that was out of the question. After messing around with a few characters, I finally decided to choose Cana. Oh, and the whole idea of them playing chess was taken from the anime "No Game No Life" (which REALLY needs a Season 2!).**

 **Anyway, that is going to be it for this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it, and if you have any questions/suggestions/comments/concerns, please leave a review, and I will get back to you ASAP. Thanks for reading, and keep staying awesome! Soru out!**


End file.
